Nightmare Nabbit
Nightmare Nabbit is a character in The Puppet Show who is an enternal being that was apart of Nabbit and considered his more darker side evolved into its own person. Appearance His appearance lies similar to Nabbit, as he's changed personality wise, but after fusing with the chaotic creature, his true colors and insides are shown, having red patterned wings, corruption stemming off of his body, and what seems to be jewels coming off of him, possibly relating to how this all started in the first place Personality Nightmare Nabbit has Nabbit's normal personality but much more chaotic and evil, he is shown to even kill Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails for kicking him out of the house, though this was a joke to them, it was real for Nabbit, he has no remorse and can and is willing to defeat anyone who gets in his way, more so Meowth as he confronted a lot more and was a hero at the overall arc. History Nightmare Nabbit was first formed when during Halloween Night, Nabbit and The Spirit Of Halloween met, Nabbit mentions hows it been a while since he has done his typical robberies and says how fun it was, The Spirit Of Halloween then tells Nabbit that he can make his personality evolve to be like his self from back then and thus he and Nabbit shake hands and agree. What Nabbit wasn't made aware of was that his personality evolves into its own separate being starting off as a little spirit and then gets more and more control of his body and emotions eventually taking form in Nabbit's body, Lastly for the metamorphosis to start a series of events must be done to trigger Nabbit's negative emotions to show which is him getting kicked out of the house by Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails, though they take it as a joke, Nabbit thinks this is real and thus the evolution begins and Nightmare Nabbit begins to take form, over time Nabbit gets more and more corruptive eventually becoming sadistic in the process and is willing to do anything to kill Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails for throwing him away like he's meaningless and worthless to them, thinking they're not family to him. He brings back enemies like Wakando to help him out but to no avail as Wakando almost kills him alive but gets stabbed in the ear in the process and lives. To complete the corruption transformation into an evolved being Nabbit must take a combination of another being as chaotic as he is and combine with it. Nabbit finds one of the Chocolate and Bongo Species and demands Doc Ock and Grevious to build him a fusion combiner similar to Boom Tails' models to finish his form, they agree to this by force however and do it. After Nightmare Nabbit was defeated by every single character in the house (except for Brooklyn Guy, Simmons, and Jeffy). Nabbit was turned back to normal and a spirit flew out of him, presumably Nightmare Nabbit, ending his reign of terror and the corruption within Nabbit's body gone, turning back to normal. When asked if he remembers anything he did as Nightmare Nabbit, Nabbit answered that he saw glimpses and visions of what he was doing. Trivia * Nightmare Nabbit is based on a true person (more or less) but heavily exaggerated * Nightmare Nabbit was created to make a villain for an arc and to represent frustrations shown on one of the creators troubles during those times * Nightmare Nabbit's Character was confusing for a lot of fans, as nobody could confirm who he was, Nabbit himself, a separate being, a possession by The Spirit Of Halloween or anything else, however the creators recently disclosed and stated that he is a separate being that formed off of Nabbit * Nightmare Nabbit works like this: Nabbit is the shell outside, and Nightmare Nabbit is the inside. He lies as a small spirit inside Nabbit, and when the series of events is triggered, Nabbit's emotions evolve and over time as more and more angerness happens, his body, mind, and emotions gets corrupted and stems off into who is known as Nightmare Nabbit, fusing with a chaotic monster is needed to complete the metamorphosis and have an appearance of his own to be complete * Nabbit's the shell and Nightmare Nabbit's the jelly, who then goes outside the shell and covers it * Nabbit's negative emotions and angerness stems off into its own person